Sembilan
by ambudaff
Summary: Misteri duapuluh satu tahun lalu, terbongkarlah sudah. Untuk merayakan ulangtahun Severus Snape ke-59


Hati-hati Harry menekan tonjolan serupa tombol itu. Gerak mengayun dahan-dahan Dedalu Perkasa serentak berhenti. Harry masuk ke dalam terowongan. Perlahan ia maju, pasti tujuannya. Shrieking Shack.

Di sana ada jenazah seseorang yang sudah ia salah pahami. Yang tadi malam tergesa-gesa mereka—Harry, Ron, dan Hermione—tinggalkan. Sekarang akan ia bawa kembali ke Hogwarts. Akan disemayamkan di tempat sangat terhormat. Agar semua orang tahu, seperti apa jasa-jasanya—yang selama ini disembunyikannya.

Harry menghela napas. Dan terus maju. Shrieking Shack menunggu tepat di depan, jenazah itu menunggu tepat di depan—

Harry benar-benar lupa bernapas kini.

Jenazah Snape tak ada di sana.

 **SEMBILAN**

 _Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, dan Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling. Ditulis untuk merayakan ulangtahun Severus ke-59_

Tak tergesa Harry menelusuri koridor Hogwarts. Setelah menjadi Auror, waktu terasa terlalu cepat berlalu. Jika ada kesempatan seperti sekarang ini: tugas ke Hogsmeade, dam bisa selesai dengan cepat, maka ia tak akan melewatkan saat berharga untuk mengunjungi Hogwarts.

Masih Filch bersama Mrs Norris yang menemuinya di gerbang. Memberitahu bahwa Kepala Sekolah tadi masih di kantor, tapi mungkin sekarang sedang menginspeksi kompleks, jadi entah sedang berada di mana. Harry tersenyum tipis, mengucapkan terimakasih, dan berkata ia akan mencarinya sendiri, tak perlu ditemani.

Pertama-tama yang dituju sudah jelas: makam mereka yang gugur di Perang Besar 1998 lalu. Harry sendiri tak tahu, kenapa ia selalu merasa betah berlama-lama di sini. Mengenang kembali masa lampau.

Berhenti agak lama di makam Dumbledore. Setelahnya menelusuri satu demi satu makam-makam yang lain. Remus. Tonks. Fred. Dan seterusnya. Hingga kembali ke sisi makam Dumbledore.

Tepatnya di sisinya. Makam di sisi makam Dumbledore. Atau, tepatnya, nisan. Hanya pertanda semata.

Karena di bawah nisan, setahunya, tidak ada jenazah.

Keadaan kacau seusai Perang Besar membuat Harry dan beberapa dari mereka yang selamat, memutuskan untuk membuat saja nisan untuk jenazah Severus yang entah berada di mana itu. Hingga sekarang, duapuluh satu tahun setelahnya, keberadaan jenazah itu masih menjadi misteri.

Siapakah yang telah mengambil jenazahnya? Untuk apa? Atau, lebih absurd lagi, apakah ia tidak mati, bangun dan pergi meninggalkan kekacauan Hogwarts?

Tenggelam beberapa saat dalam curahan pikiran, tiba-tiba Harry sadar bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Menoleh ke samping, seekor kucing belang menatapnya lembut. Perlu beberapa detik untuk menyadari garis-garis khas di sisi kedua mata itu menunjukkan siapa.

"Selamat siang, Profesor!" sahutnya.

Dengan gerakan halus kucing itu beralih rupa.

Tersenyum, Profesor McGonagall merentangkan kedua belah tangannya, memeluknya hangat. "Kau sangat sibuk, sudah berapa abad kau tidak mengunjungi Hogwarts!" sungut McGonagall. Harry cuma bisa nyengir.

"Teh! Di kantorku", perintahnya, bukan untuk dibantah. Harry mengikuti langkahnya dengan gembira.

 **SEMBILAN**

Seorang peri rumah sudah menunggu dengan nampan penuh teh dan biskuit. "Master Potter," sahutnya gembira, menuangkan teh untuknya.

"Apa kabar, Winky," Harry menerima cangkirnya, "susu saja, tidak usah pakai gula," tolaknya saat Winky hendak memasukkan potongan gula batu. "Terima kasih."

"Kami baik-baik saja semuanya," Winky tersenyum lebar sambil pamit.

"Biskuit, Harry," McGonagall menawarkan kaleng kotak-kotaknya, lalu keduanya menyesap teh yang harum.

"Praktis juga berkeliling kompleks dengan wujud animagus," sahut Harry sambil menggigit biskuitnya. McGonagall tertawa kecil.

"Paling tidak, sebagai kucing aku tidak terlalu merasakan sakit-sakit sendi, rematik, atau sejenisnya. Belum lagi aku bisa menyelinap sesuka hati," tawanya.

"Apakah anak-anak sekarang ada yang memperlihatkan minat menjadi animagus?"

"Minat sih banyak. Tapi tidak banyak yang bersungguh-sungguh bekerja keras mempelajari bagaimana mereka menjadi animagus. Kemudian banyak yang kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak bisa jadi animagus sesuai yang DIINGINKAN, tapi sesuai dengan keadaan diri mereka."

"Jadi naga misalnya?"

Keduanya tertawa, "Betul, ada beberapa anak yang ingin jadi naga. Rasanya belum pernah ada animagus naga, kebanyakan animagus adalah binatang ukuran kecil sampai menengah yang ada di sekitar kita."

"Ada yang ingin jadi seperti Anda, Profesor? Jadi kucing?"

"Beberapa. Belum ada yang jadi, masih kupersiapkan. Selalu kuwanti-wanti bahwa kita tak pernah akan tahu jadi animagus apa, walaupun kita sangat ingin jadi kucing," sahutnya serius.

Harry mengangguk. "Walau ayahku animagus, aku sendiri tak pernah membayangkan diriku jadi animagus juga..."

McGonagall tersenyum. "Ayahmu dan teman-temannya berusaha keras untuk jadi animagus. Dan berhasil. Dan membuktikan ada banyak animagus di Inggris Raya ini yang tidak terdaftar..."

Harry meneruskan menyesap tehnya yang masih hangat. "Kalau seseorang menjadi animagus, apakah karakteristik hewannya menyusup ke dalam dirinya?"

"Timbal balik," sahut McGonagall, "seseorang harus punya karakteristik hewan tertentu sebelum jadi animagus tertentu. Dan ya, setelah jadi animagus, karakteristik khusus hewan itu melekat permanen pada orang itu. Aku lebih suka ikan, misalnya, dan walau aku masih berwujud manusia, tapi aku juga bisa melihat dalam gelap."

McGonagall meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, berhenti sejenak, menarik napas panjang. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Sudah lama ingin kusampaikan padamu, Harry!"

Harry meletakkan cangkirnya juga di meja, menunggu apakah gerangan yang akan disampaikan profesornya.

"Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kucing punya sembilan nyawa. Aku berusaha meneliti itu sejak menjadi animagus. Dan ya, dengan bantuan seseorang, penelitian itu berhasil. Jawaban kutemukan, betul kucing punya sembilan nyawa dengan keadaan tertentu. Dan dengan bantuan orang itu juga, aku menemukan bahwa animagus kucing bisa juga punya sembilan nyawa dalam keadaan tertentu."

"Anda punya-" dan Harry lekas menyadari, "tentu saja! Saat Perang Besar Anda dikenai bermacam mantra mematikan, dan Anda tetap tangguh..."

McGonagall tersenyum, "Tidak berlaku untuk Avada Kedavra tentunya. Tetapi kalau kau diserang Crucio dari segala penjuru, satu nyawa bisa lepas. Dan ya, saat ini aku tinggal punya lima nyawa."

Wajah Harry jelas-jelas memperlihatkan kekaguman.

"Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu." McGonagall melanjutkan. "Aku berhasil melakukan penelitian itu berkat bantuan seseorang. Dan aku berusaha membalas jasanya, dengan mengajarkan bagaimana menjadi animagus. Ia belajar, tapi ia tak mau jadi animagus. Namun aku dan ia kemudian menyadari bahwa..." McGonagall menghela napas panjang, "kami bisa melakukan-katakanlah transfer nyawa. Oh, jangan bayangkan seperti donor darah yang bisa dilakukan dengan mudah, atau transplantasi kornea, atau sejenisnya. Dengan susah payah, aku hanya bisa mentransfer satu nyawa padanya. Malahan aku tak sadar bahwa transfer itu berhasil dengan baik, sampai tiba saatnya ia meninggal, dan aku sadar bahwa itu berhasil ketika ia bangkit kembali."

Harry masih belum mengerti, apa dan siapa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Seharusnya aku masih punya enam nyawa saat ini. Sekarang tinggal lima. Dan seharunsya orang itu sudah meninggal saat ini. Nyatanya ia masih baik-baik saja mengolah Ramuan-"

"PROFESOR MCGONAGALL, MAKSUD ANDA DIA ITU PROFESOR SNAPE?"

McGonagall tersenyum lebar saat Harry tersentak berdiri, baru sadar siapa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Maafkan kalau selama ini aku merahasiakannya. Ini permintaannya sendiri, ia tak mau diketahui orang lain. Tapi kukira... dua puluh satu tahun sudah cukup."

Harry masih tak percaya.

"Pergilah ke Spinner's End. Temuilah ia di sana."

Masih setengah percaya, masih setengah bimbang, masih setengah melayang.

"Oya, mungkin lebih baik kalau kau tahu. Severus sekarang lebih menyukai ikan daripada yang lain."

Harry menatap wajah gurunya, kepala asramanya dulu, lekat-lekat.

McGonagall tersenyum lembut. "Pergilah."

 **FIN**


End file.
